


Domestic Creatures

by Nouna



Series: Adaption¦Adoption [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Human Trafficking, M/M, Some Humans Are Good Boys, Some Humans Get Adopted, Violent Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), humans as pets, humans lost the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nouna/pseuds/Nouna
Summary: Humans got quite a rare sight these days.You can take one in if you want, but be aware: they scratch, they bite and they never ever tell you they love you.At least the haters say so.RK900 is convinced its not just projection. His human loves him just as much.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Adaption¦Adoption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195220
Comments: 135
Kudos: 114





	1. A Second Life

**Author's Note:**

> I had this weird half dream last night about aliens colonizing earth and keeping humans as high maintenance pets and then I though about androids and they basically don't even need to talk or communicate like us, so what if *wild bullshit random 3am thoughts*

When RK900 had been created, humans were already a dying species. There was not much information available about them. A rare breed, RK900's predecessors decided to not allocate too much memory space to.

RK900's resources to research the right methods of care were limited. And humans weren't at all like cats or dogs.

Interestingly enough, they were a lot like birds. They needed lots of space and attention - they were also quite noisy and talkative. All RK900 could find out was, that it wasn't recommended to let humans free roam since their pack mentality bonded them to their handler quite quickly. Loneliness and neglect could make them aggressive and anxious. Outside they could easily get lost through their extremely curious nature.

RK900 had never thought of a pet before, really. He was a busy machine, functioning like clockwork.

It was his favorite predecessor, RK800 Mark 52, who recommended him the adoption center. Not because he thought RK900 was a good fit, but because they had a death row there.

Humans were frequently on the list of hard to re-socialize pets once another entity miscalculated their approach. They were also hard to train in general.

\- And they were also frequently abused for fun.

RK900 did not see how their network could produce such a toxic response to that one species in general. All androids, or just a lot of them, seemingly had some kind of collective aversion to that breed.

Humans were frequently called a pest and were also counted as the most dangerous and violent species that was in need of hard regulations. They weren't exactly *exotic* pets, but they had a very bad reputation. It didn't help that they grew so big, sometimes bigger than even their handler.

Just another reason why they often ended up in the shelter.

When RK900 went through the rows of way too small cages it felt eery in a way it was hard to describe. After all, humans looked quite similar to him.

RK900 had the strangest feeling, that it was simply a coincidence he was the one outside of a cage.

Inside the compartment, a dozen humans huddled close together and hid in the darkest corner. And there was the already expected noise, hushed chatter, and whispers of noisy screeching.

RK800 had shown him his own rescue case.

An old specimen, another reason for it to end up at such a place. RK800 had also taken in a dog. A large one, since they both had only been free to take as an item. Humans tended to bond frequently even with other species.

As far as RK900 had been able to find out, they were resilient and loyal and also very affectionate if cared for correctly.

RK900 followed the instruction of the Keeper and went to the cages in the backroom.

Like birds, humans tended to be a long-term commitment. In captivity they could reach a lifespan anywhere between fifteen and eighty years, the labels on the cages warned him.

RK900 was barely two years old now. His own lifespan was up to 220, if not even longer. There was no harm in dedicating some of that time to a companion - especially if he could save it additionally from an ill fate.

Humans came in astonishingly different shapes and color patterns. Speckled and striped ones were extremely rare. The ones kept at this shelter were already grown into adulthood.

RK900 came to stand in front of a specimen with large green eyes. Its stare was captivating. The label marked it as a female. When RK900 stepped closer it screeched and showed its teeth. Defensive it cowered back into the shadow.

RK900 was not sure if he really should invest in a companion that could easily end up hating him. Maybe he should-…

Whatever he was calculating vanished from his mind when he saw this one, lonely, pitiful creature in the cage by the corner.

It sat completely still, folded like a piece of paper while thick synthetic ropes fixated its arms and legs. A hood covered its eyes, usually only used to ease stress during transport. This little thing looked like it had been kept like this for days. There were marks on its arms and even its face.

It made noise while it nodded its head. A whaling sound. The label marked it as a breed from Jericho city center. Maybe a former free roamer.

Slowly RK900 crouched down in front of the cage. His tries to connect and communicate were ignored while the human screeched at nothing in particular.

Like that of birds, human noise greatly varied. It could sound melodic and quite nice to listen to. What RK900 was now subjected to, though, were angry and most likely frightened screams that did something to his insides that felt hard to explain.

RK900 wanted it to stop.  
And he also wanted to be the reason why.


	2. Boxed And Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Permits and adoption details

RK900 pointed at the snarling beast behind the hardened chicken wire. "This is it. This is the one I want", he transmitted.

The AT300 right behind him was instantly out of his mind. He gave RK900 all of his best reasons to take basically any other pet. But the longer RK900 heard the human's cries, the surer he got. "I take this one."

"Do you even have experience with high maintenance pets?", asked AT300. "Or a permit?"

RK900 ran his application through the system and got his official certificate right after a short aptitude test. The questions were… curious. Why would he ever forget that he was caring for an animal…?

"Here it is", RK900 opened the data transfer without taking his eyes off of the miserable creature inside the cage. "I'm not an expert, but my neighbor is. He gives good advice and has all the necessary contacts from pet care to compatible vet clinics. This adoption is basically his doing, I'm just his assistant."

"Ah", transmitted the AT300. "You know you will have to modify your whole apartment to keep one of those?"

RK900 declined. "I live in a pet-friendly new construction. It even has a kitchen."

The AT300 didn't seem surprised. "Well, they say pets are good for the psyche. Anyway, you will need more than a place to make its food."

RK900 watched the creature twitch and tilt its head to a degree that had to be painful. But out of its new perspective, under the hood… maybe it tried to keep watch of its surroundings. In the dark shadow under the fabric, RK900 saw the wet glint of an eye.

"I know. It will be fine. Is there something to know about this one in particular?", he transmitted as he took an upright position.

AT300 instantly showed him the surveillance footage as maybe his last try to dissuade RK900 from his plan. It wasn't effective. "It spits, it scratches, it bites, its unpleasant and loud - apparently it also stinks. I'm unable to verify that, though."

RK900 turned back and scanned the creature. Its skin was indeed covered in dust and grime as well as a sheen of moisture. RK800 had already assured him that humans were neither venomous nor poisonous. RK900 wouldn't want to be responsible for an accident and someone else's dead pet. So this kind of bodily fluid was not dangerous, but, like AT300 already transmitted, very much odorous.

RK900's guide recommended giving any human their space since they were categorized as usually very clean creatures.

It didn't speak for this place and its methods that this one was in such a bad shape.

"I'll take it."

To get the creature into a more transportable box was only the first obstacle.

The creature didn't seem very witty, nor strong, but RK900 didn't want to unnecessarily agitate or hurt it, as he gently coaxed it out of its corner. Like he had been warned, the human barked and bit at him almost instantly. First at his fingers then into his arm and his clothes. It screeched and spat and made lots of pitifully frightful noises.

"We couldn't even gag it", AT300 transmitted. "Whatever they look like, all these pets are horribly fragile. They can even suffocate, just from something blocking their mouth."

RK900 already knew that and didn't comment with his opinion on those even crueler restraining measures on a fragile creature that couldn't even truly hurt anyone. But maybe he was just projecting. A lot of less sturdy androids had a fear of humans as well as big dogs and reptiles. Humans were just a little more exclusive these days, RK900 guessed.

After his new companion was safely placed in its new box, RK900 threw a big blanket over it and picked it up quite easily.

Instantly he noted down his human's body weight and tried to find a sensible average to measure its general health. But since humans varied so greatly in shape and size it was recommended to work with an index based on size and weight.

This one seemed underfed on the data RK900 could gather on the spot. He made a point of making his next stop at the nearest pet shop and ordered high-calorie food and some treats. He didn't expect to get his new little companion out of its box for at least a day or two.

The human was silent for once. As soon as the blanket came down the screaming stopped, but RK900 could feel it move and shiver. It was clearly terrified and uncomfortable.

After RK900 picked up his order he took his new companion home.


	3. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900's new companion takes its first steps out of its enclosure.

RK900 rolled his shoulder joints after he gently placed the transport box down in the quiet corner behind his armchair. 

The first thing he did was carefully slow pulling the blanket up to risk a look inside. The human was frozen in terrified silence. If it made any noise, it sounded utterly miserable. 

When RK900 reached slowly into the cage, the terrified creature thrashed and screamed. RK900 was as precise and fast as possible as he loosened any and all restraints around the humans arms and legs, before he pulled back. 

Following that, he spread the blanket back over the box, kept it dark and quiet, but also decided to let the front open, in case the creature wanted to take a look outside and explore. 

But with a scrutinizing look around RK900 noted that there was very little to explore, yet. He had his own place, but was still in uncertainty of what to do with it. He had an armchair to rest and defragment his memory core, he had a shelf to store the more private information he couldn't afford to load up into the network and - that was basically it? Aside from a bed and a washroom he had never used before. 

As he looked down at the box he decided to make some orders. 

Like cockatoos, humans were in dire need of lots of enrichment and constant stimulation. It was said, they could be rather smart - even though a handler could clearly pick a specimen that just wasn't that bright. RK900 didn't really care, he only wanted this one to be as happy and healthy as could be. 

Humans were generally classified as pack animals, but didn't necessarily need other humans in the same space since they were also a bit territorial…? 

At least, as RK900's guide stated it.

They mostly needed well meaning company and frequent haptic contact. It was recommended to train them, so they could follow their handler outside and sometimes mingle with other specimen of the neighborhood. Not unlike dogs then. 

Now RK900 got aware that he kept looming in front of the cage and that wasn't especially encouraging. 

So he left the box completely alone for now and started to organize the kitchen space. At least he had now a use for it, since he had himself neither need nor use for organic matter. He thought to use the stove for some scientific experiments, but the place in general didnt fulfil the necessary requirements. 

Now he filled the cabinets with a variety of cans and dried pastry, as well as dried greens and salt. He also bought some fruits and fresh vegetables, just to see what his companion would like. 

The nutrition requirements for that one specimen alone were honestly baffling. No wonder humans weren't popular pets. All in all their care wasn't only time-consuming but also pretty expensive. 

An hour later his first order arrived. 

RK900 stepped outside and greeted the delivery drone with a good natured quip. They called themselves Stuart, which was already a weird little thing to do. 

"Everything fine at the center?"

"I certainly cannot complain", Stuart answered as he gave the big package into RK900's hands. "New security measures and all that. Honestly, it's great to feel appreciated."

RK900 certainly couldn't argue against that. Instead of the physical infrastructure and all its necessary delivery lines, he most often worked at Jericho's Network infrastructure. Compared to Stuart's workplace, RK900 wasn't ever in danger of getting crushed by massive machines and - it just wasn't comparable, really. "Keep safe!", he transmitted after Stuart said his goodbyes. 

That was also the moment RK800 came back home. He had been at the park with Henry and Sumo. RK900 was always impressed at how well behaved they both were. 

While RK800 shifted his attention to him, Henry still played tug of war with the dog all the way to the front door. They made the cutest noises while they romped around. 

"Good Morning! AT300 informed me already you went to the shelter! Did everything go well?", RK800 transmitted while he also opened the front door and let Henry and Sumo in. 

RK900 confirmed and provided RK800 with his new companion's specifications. It was interesting that RK800 seemed somehow massively relieved. "Oh, I hoped this one would catch your interest. Glad it will live another day. I was worried."

RK900 could not quite grasp RK800's intentions. "If this one in particular was the one you wanted me to adopt, why not tell me?"

RK800 turned a bit… flustered. "It… well, it was not really an option to ask. I can't really force an rescue case like that on you. You have seen how it looks. It will be a lot of work."

That was a point RK900 couldn't deny. 

"I'm sure I can handle the first stage just fine. Later you could do me the favor and compile your training data, but that can wait. I don't think I will get it to trust me enough in such a short time."

RK800 gave his approval. "I guess so, too. Did you already think about a name?"

RK900 hesitated. He thought about his first impressions of that loud, miserable and neglected creature inside its way too small cage. He had barely seen anything. And he clearly didn't know his new companion at all. So he declined. "We will see how it goes first." 

RK800 nodded. "Fair enough."

He promised to stay available for future connection request whenever RK900 should need his advice, before they parted ways again on the driveway. 

When RK900 stepped back inside, he instantly got aware that the cage was empty. The blanket was gone as well. He felt alarmed like never before in his life while he checked his perceptions four to five times in a row to make sure he closed the door correctly behind him after stepping outside. 

No, he hadn't missed anything, the human was clearly still inside. And there weren't many places to hide. 

For now, RK900 left it alone and opened the package full of soft and colorful cushions. 

He left them by his armchair before he went back to the kitchen and starting up his little companion's first meal at his new forever-home. It was not necessarily complicated to prepare thefood, but still, RK900 was maybe a little bit offended, that he could not check for the 'right taste' as was instructed in the recipe. 

Anyway, he placed a variety of cooked and a little bit salted meat as well as different types of fruit and vegetables on the try and then decided to search for the hiding creature. 

He discovered its angrily glinting eyes in the dark shadow under the bed, right as expected. 

Gently he placed the tray in front of it on the floor before he risked a deeper look. The creature made a low, rumbling sound. Its watery eyes were wide and awake. It snarled and clearly warned for RK900 to stay away as it was huddled in the farthest corner with the blanket as its short notice anxiety relief. 

RK900 did not know how much smell factored into the bonding process, but he had still decided to warm up one of the cushions through his own excessive core temperature. As he slowly pushed the warm pillow into the crawlspace, the human shrieked for him to basically 'piss off' - but as soon as RK900 retreated, the human grabbed the cushion with its crooked little fingers and held tightly onto it. 

RK900 was sure it would be fine for now. 

When he came back a hour later his audio processors already registered the soft noises of a sleeping creature under the bed. 

The food was still on the tray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The androids won the civil war, so there is no need for them to 'look human' anymore. So Androids walk around without human disguises in all their sparkling plastic blue and white or black glory. Maybe they even filed off all their cyberlife signifiers and purged the branding from their code. 
> 
> Anyway, humans have no chance to blend in. They are pets or pests, depending on who is asked. 
> 
> Also, Androids don't communicate 'out loud' anymore since there is no need to. Also no need for excessive gestures or facial expressions. 
> 
> Imagine a completely blankfaced RK900 unit that just squees on the inside every time his little companion sneezes.


	4. Touch And Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His human won't eat. RK900 searchs first hand advice.

"It won't eat anything", transmitted RK900 as he took place on the bench beside RK800 as they met up at the park. "It's almost three days now. I'm worried."

Together they observed Henry and Sumo roll in the grass, fighting over a ball toy. Henry was such a healthy beauty to look at. At its senior age Henry's hair was naturally grey but shiny, its build huge and strong - maybe a bit on the heavy side, which seemed simply a symptom of a happy life and RK800's adoration.

RK900 thought about his own human at home that he barely got to see. It still hid under the bed and didn't even let itself lured out with food. It was obviously terrified of RK900. It screeched and barked in utter anguish as soon as RK900 tried to get closer. RK900 felt horrible; mostly devastated. It certainly was a possibility for his rescue case to perish if it did not start to eat. 

"Hmm… I have an Idea", RK800 transmitted right back, as soon as he processed RK900's observations. He sat up and produced a sharp whistling noise with his fingers. Sumo was faster to follow the command than Henry, but the human had the everlasting excuse of being a bit old as to instantly jump to attention. While Sumo already searched love and reassurance from RK800, the human lay on its back in the grass, seemingly catching its breath from their last game. 

RK900 hoped so much his own human would live to see senior age. 

RK800's attention snapped back to RK900.  
"I'll come with you and take a look at it. Maybe I can encourage it."

RK900 nodded his consent. "Everything that has the potential of luring it out in the open I am willing to try. It has to eat something, its already weak and-…"

Gently RK800 touched his arm. "Don't already expect the worst, we will get it to eat. I can show you some tricks that will help you in the future", he transmitted right when Henry met up with them. 

The human briefly observed them both before it suddenly reached out and closed both of its arms tightly around RK800's neck and let its weight fall against its handler in an endearing display of trust and affection. Still it came as a surprise and RK800 almost lost balance and tipped backwards off the bench. "Dammit, Henry!!", he transmitted while also forcing out a strangled noise. 

Henry grumbled against his neck and RK800 instantly lifted his own arms to pacify the loving creature. 

RK900 couldn't help but laugh. "And I thought your training was perfect." 

RK800 didn't sound exactly pleased when he transmitted back: "I assure you, this one just loves to embarrass me."

RK900 didn't mind. It was rather cute. Being loved like that just for existing… it seemed rather… nice?

It was also a delight just to observe. 

Back at his front door RK900 felt astoundingly nervous. Even though he also felt like he tried absolutely nothing and was already out of options, it had been his intention to safe his human from a cruel fate, not be the reason for it to die. 

RK800 nudged him encouragingly while he still held a very clingy Henry on his arm. If it wasn't Henry which tried to make him stumble, it was Sumo, weaseling between his legs. "Go and make yourself comfortable", RK800 transmitted. "I'll meet up as soon as I got these two guys settled."

Suddenly Henry turned its head and took great pleasure in rubbing its wiry facial hair along RK800's cheek, basically using him as a scratching post. RK900 giggled while RK800 mainly looked annoyed. "Excuse me, please." 

So RK900 went inside and, in his new routine, went straight for the kitchen to prepare his human's food. He had to hope this time it would actually eat something. 

Some animals starved themselves to death when in great distress. 

With a fresh tray of food on his arm RK900 treaded silently into the bedroom. As soon as he stepped across the threshold, his human under the bed woke and curled itself even tighter into its corner. It sounded so much weaker, so much more miserable. The bright shine of its wetly gleaming eyes under the bed did something to RK900 that felt hard to explain. 

Instead of reaching out or gently shoving the tray under the bed RK900 simply sat down and waited, hopeful this time would be different. But the human only hissed at him, terrified and miserable. 

RK800 stepped through the door, already analyzing the noise. "Now I see what you meant. It clearly isn't the friendly type", he commented dryly.

RK900 let out a soundless sigh. "I don't know what to do."

RK800 gently placed a hand on his shoulder as he stepped around him and sat down in front of the bed as well. "Don't worry. I think I have a knack with humans. Just… let me try."

Following his transmission RK800 leaned down to take a look at the human hidden in the tight crawlspace - and suddenly produced a row of interesting sounds. 

Wide-eyed RK900 blinked. "What are you doing, exactly?"

RK800 did not answer his transmission right away. Instead, he repeated his call, this time with longer, drawn-out sounds. 

The human under the bed seemed to freeze into its usual terrified silence - until it suddenly answered the call. So much more hesitant and careful. 

"They communicate only in audible frequencies", RK800 commented his approach and imitated another row of typically human noises. "You just have to be careful. You don't know what you are saying. You could literally insult their mother just by accident."

RK900 laughed but redirected his attention instantly to what was happening when suddenly a single small hand felt for the floor in front of the bed. 

RK900 stopped his cooling cycle to not cause any distraction.

And there it finally was. 

For the first time in now almost full three days the human crawled out of its hiding place, its eyes frantic and searching. 

Transfixed it stared up at RK800 while it sat on its knees, barely upright and still so very ready to flee. 

RK800 used the structure of his facial features to his advantage, seemingly imitated Henry. "They also depend on visual cues to communicate their mood. Their body language is complex, but I'm sure you will figure it out in no time."

RK900 barely processed his transmission. 

Instead he could not help but stare at his handsome companion, that he got now for the first time to see completely exposed to broad daylight. 

Its skin had a pretty unevenly tanned complexion and its hair had clearly once been a glossy chestnut brown. Right now the keratin was unkempt and brittle, obvious signs of neglect. It was also way too long. Even after days of rest, its skin was speckled with colorful blotches. They looked quite pretty, but were as RK900 already learned first and foremost signs of healing injuries. 

Its skin held also so much scar tissue. One even covered the back of its nose and parts of its cheek. That one seemed older than all the others.

RK900 was most alarmed about its bloody claws, worried it had nervously chewed to the bone. There were fresh bite marks along its fragile arms as well.  
Fragile was its entire figure after days of starvation. RK900 could easily and without any deep scan technology count its ribs as well as the tiny spikes of its vertebra. 

Its bloody fingers curled and uncurled nervously - all but its thumbs and index fingers.

RK800 imitated low, soothing noises while he reached out, slow and obvious so the creature could avoid him if it decided to. It still stared at him, completely transfixed. 

RK800 thumb gently caressed along its sunken cheek, while his fingertips touched the delicate spot behind the human's left ear - when suddenly the creature broke from its trance. 

Surprisingly fast it turned its head and bit down on RK800's fingers while it also stretched upward and knocked its balled fist into the side of his head. 

RK800 ducked backward and while he chuckled the human bared its teeth in a universal warning and retreated into the corner. 

"A feisty one, but nothing you can't work with, I'm sure", RK800 transmitted before he reached out for RK900's hand. In the following interface, RK800 provided him with his own training data and some universal experiences based on Henry's typical behavior. "Just acknowledge its requirements and remember that it communicates very differently from us. That doesn't mean you can't become great friends." 

With an aura of 'my work here is done' RK800 stood up and transmitted his goodbyes as he passed him by. He also spoke a last encouragement. 

RK900 felt panic bubble up his chest cavity and wanted to reach out and hold him back from leaving - when he got aware of the green-eyed stare that prickled along his chassis. 

His human sat not far from him and observed. Its whole frame shuddered in obvious agitation. There was a glint of intelligence in its dark green eyes that made RK900 question if there could be a voice inside that pretty head. It was nice to imagine RK900 could learn to understand it at a fundamental level. 

Carefully slow RK900 reached down and picked an apple slice from the tray. In open invitation, he held it out on the palm of his hand. 

The human twitched and blinked at him. Its face went through a row of subtle expressions.

They stayed like this for almost an hour. 

Then, finally and oh so slow, the shivering creature reached out, its eyes wide and full of fearful hesitation. As it took despite that the apple slice off his hand RK900 felt happier than he thought he could ever be. 

\---- EXTRA ----

"Detective!"

Gavin's tear and grime-crusted eyes snapped open and he was suddenly wide awake. 

"Detective. Come on, show yourself. I know you are down there."

Cold sweat crawled up Gavin's spine and he could not be sure if he simply lost it after so many years. It was that voice. Sometimes the memory of it sloshed over into reality from the realm of his nightmares. 

"Detective. Come on, now. Nobody will hurt you."

Gavin had to follow that voice, just because he needed to see. There was nobody calling him by his title anymore since society no longer existed. Nobody knew his name anymore because he was just another barely surviving nobody. 

Sharply he narrowed his watering eyes against the sunlight as he ducked out of his crawlspace, where, for now, no tin can had followed him. For the first time in four years he had been safe and not in too much pain. 

All Tin cans looked the same to him, so Gavin wouldn't even have recognized him if it wasn't for that voice. 

Connor smiled. "There you are. You are so, so lucky."

Gavin didn't feel very lucky, though. Devastated he stared at the last remnant of his past. A final taunt from a machine who once knew and survived him. 

"I mean it, Gavin. You are so very lucky. You are safe now. Nobody will hurt you ever again."

His smile had to be as deceptive as it had been back then. Connor…!

"I'm sure you understand already that the world has changed. It won't ever change back for you. This is what you get."

His voice was low and soothing, made to even manipulate saner people. Gavin swallowed a sob and took deep heaving breaths to keep himself under control. 

Connors warm hand touched his cheek.

"Adapt and survive, Detective. Everything is alright now. You got this one chance. Take it and you will have someone to protect and love you for as long as you live."

These horrible plastic pricks took everything from him. Absolutely everything. 

Gavin bit down on his fingers to get one last taste of revenge. The last one he would most likely ever get in his lifetime. By now, he was way too weak to inflict actual harm. 

"I beg you, Gavin, make the right choice."

Gavin lashed out. 

Connor flinched back and gave him space, but aside from that his reaction to getting struck was barely there. He didn't speak another word before he finally stood and left while his hand touched the other's shoulder as he passed by. 

Gavin almost forgot about the second machine since it sat so utterly still. It moved like a ghost. Gavin could never be sure where it was. 

And now it just stared. 

Like all the others, it was eery. And so god damn creepy. The blank face reminded Gavin of a plastic doll, in its design not even close to cyberlife's first human design. The little noise it made was obviously mechanical in nature. If it made sounds at all. 

Gavin twitched back as it suddenly moved.  
It held out its hand. 

Gavin glanced down at the apple slice and the food on the tray. He was so god awful hungry. He was starving. Still, he didn't dare to move. 

He didn't know what was happening. He had been trapped in cages so long he could barely remember what it felt like to freely move. Now he was here. In this spacious and ordinary house. So ordinary, it had to be a trap. 

But this android had not done anything so far. It simply ignored Gavin's presence and he… he did not understand why. 

Now it held out food. 

Gavin felt his own breath stutter as he reached out. 

Adapt and survive, Connor had said. 

Adapt and survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get to write two completely different things at once in this. One is a horror story, the other is domestic fluff. 
> 
> The way I adore writing fiction can barely be described lol


	5. Soap And Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900's handsome little critter takes a bath

The following days were… tense. 

Its bright eyes followed RK900's movement through the house, while the human still held its distance and only moved along the walls. At least it wasn't hiding anymore. 

The moment it had taken the little bit of food out of his hand it had curled in on itself and finally began to eat. Still, it hadn't dared to reach out for more as long as RK900 had sat in touching range.

RK900 wished so much he could tell the human that it was safe here. That everything was alright now. 

As a form of proof of his dedication and good intentions, RK900 took in purchase after purchase while his whole house seemed to transform into one big comfy animal cave, just with the additional luxury of wide windows and lots of sunlight. 

Some more upholstered furniture, duvets and pillows, some warm and black long-shirts, a Rubix cube, and some other more challenging playthings - the human watched the transformation around it with a vary eye, but barely tolerated any try of RK900 to come any closer.

It insisted on sleeping under the bed instead of taking advantage of the warm nest of blankets and pillows above. It didn't dare to close its eyes around RK900.

One week later, they'd come to a fragile truce. 

The most pressing problem was that RK900 could no longer wait to do a check-up on his human's health and general wellbeing. The creature needed urgent care for its inflamed claws - and it also needed a bath. 

Thankfully it was not that difficult to carefully direct it into the general direction of the washroom. The human was too big to just duck around him, so RK900 stretched out his arms to block the way and gently shooed it backward. He also made a point of not directly looking at his handsome critter to not unnecessarily alarm it. 

It only seemed to realize what was about to happen when it suddenly stood on the threshold of the washroom. Of course, it instantly tried to break free.

Carefully RK900 closed one arm around its middle while he gently lifted it over his shoulder. It struggled and cried, but RK900 gave it no chance and no mercy. 

The moment he sat it down in the tub it instantly tried to crawl away and even over him. RK900 curled his fingers in an unbreakable ring around its fragile wrists without administering pressure and simply waited it out. 

Of course his approach could lead to unwanted repercussions in his human's behavior. He knew that. His little companion was still terrified of him and only stopped struggling when it realized there was no point and no possible escape. Its vitals were dangerously agitated. 

It wasn't trust what made the creature behave so unusually docile. It was likely the little human feared it was about to die. 

RK900 had not been assembled with a voice box. There was generally no true need for one and RK900 could not imagine investing credits into an upgrade that only would make him noisier…? 

It seemed so pointless before, but now RK900 was stuck in a situation that made it impossible for him to imitate Henry's human chatter. Not in the way it was meant to sound. 

Since RK900 could not request an upgrade for just any reason and without a waiting period, he created a workaround and cobbled some frequencies together through the mechanical workings of his hardware. 

The first time he tried it the human's eyes suddenly snapped wide open. It turned its head.

An uncomfortable minute crept by. RK900 did it again. His handsome critter hesitantly opened its mouth and actually answered his call. 

RK900 could barely describe how that made him feel. He was delighted. 

They chatted back and forth for a while like this. The human went through rows of different expressions. Its sore muscles relaxed. It didn't look anymore like it felt ready to get drowned. 

RK900, as slow as gentle, let go of its wrists. That's when he took notice of the registration tattoo on the human's lower arm. He scanned the code and went instantly through its medical history. 

Registered without the luxury of a name as a 'Guarded Vice' case. A death row candidate, usually not open to adoption.

Good thing RK900 registered for a special permit before he filled out the adoption forms. 

It was already 36 years old and, interestingly, sterilized as well as vaccinated. Why vaccinate a creature you wanted to put down anyway?

Its shelter registration number marked it as violent and especially difficult. RK900 wouldn't have said that at all. 

Because of its aggressive demeanor, the shelter squad had decided to clip it. That explained its lame thumbs and index fingers. 

RK900 got distracted when the human-made a low sound. RK900 chatted back equally quiet while he reached out to let in the warm water. 

The human twitched and grumbled but didn't fight him about it. It still didn't like being touched, though. 

In the following hour it scratched and bit and snarled and wasn't in any way discouraged by RK900's calm demeanor when he used a bit of soap to gently wash its grimy face and hair. 

It wasn't uncommon for pets to get very defensive where water was concerned. RK900 tried his best to not feel too heartbroken at his little companion's miserable cries, when it was about something that absolutely had to be done. 

After its skin was clean and shiny, RK900 began to work at its knotted hair. As already expected, it had to come off. There was no point in trying to save it when it already matted together. The human didn't like that at all. 

When it was all finally done, RK900 held patiently out his Hand. He made some encouraging noises and wiggled his fingers.

The human looked at him with wide eyes full of alarm. Tense seconds ticked by. Then it slowly lifted its left hand. Hesitantly its gaze flickered between its own and RK900's before it slowly reached out to him. RK900 preened. 

He made a point of not locking the human's hand in place as he carefully turned it over to look at its palm. 

Humans didn't have typical claws like cats or dogs, but their fingernails could still grow quite long and hard or might even splinter and form sharp edges. RK900's little critter had chewed them down until its fingers started to bleed. Gently RK900 washed the dried blood off of its skin. The substance had murk-ish brown color and a strong smell of iron. 

RK900 registered the smell as a warning sign and made sure to set a priority alarm should he ever get a whiff of it in their home.

On the human's wrist he found the typical clipping scar. A cut had been made to sever a part of the web of fragile nerve endings and now rendered the human's thumb and index finger immobile and useless. 

Carefully RK900 used his own thumb to stretch out his human's fragile finger joints and scanned the done damage. The clipping wasn't reversible. At least not without extensive surgery. The surgery scar healed well, but not exactly small and unremarkable. They didn't even try to minimize the damage to its skin. 

Patiently he applied antiseptic cream to its bitten down and pink fingertips and thought about all the things he wanted to do to people who decided to break one of the most fragile machinations inside a human body simply because they behaved inconvenient. 

Once RK900 let the water out of the tub the human got nervous again. 

RK900 made quick work of getting it dry and into one of its new black long shirts. Then he gently gave it a shove over the threshold and let it just exist in peace.

Following that RK900 sat down in his armchair and started his working routine like usual. 

He was delighted at the noise behind him as the human began a new cycle of exploration. It was still wary, still staring at him with a noticeably elevated heartbeat. But for the first time, it looked clean and wide awake while it stalked along the walls of its new home. 

It took a deep look at all the new things - duvets, the pillows, the playthings, and the still residing paper boxes in the corner. 

RK900 stopped its cooling cycle to reduce any unnecessary noise as the creature reached out. Out of one of the boxes, it pulled an arm-long sheet of wrapping plastic. When its pull made a ripping sound it instantly checked on RK900.

RK900 wasn't worried so he let it be. It was noted that humans weren't a species prone to eating random things. In the realms of Jericho, there had been sightings of wild ones that ate cardboard, cloth, and leather, but it could be a phenomenon only driven by immense hunger. 

Still, RK900 decided to have an eye on his companion when it gave him another varied look and then scurried back into its nesting ground. 

RK900 felt so much unforeseen relief when he heard the creature crawl for the first time into and not just under the bed. It made barely any noise while it huddled up there. 

Two hours later RK900 ended its coding session and made ready a new tray full of fresh food. 

He heard the little critter holding its breath when he stepped across the threshold. Its green eyes followed his movement from underneath the duvet. It still was turned to always face the door. 

Their little fragile ritual repeated as usual. 

RK900 sat down in front of the bed, only this time placing the tray on the mattress, and then held out easily detestable snippets of food, that the creature hesitantly took off his hand. 

While he held out a small bunch of grapes, a glint of reflected sunlight caught his attention. 

Under the duvet, right by the human's side, lay the sheet of wrapping plastic. 

His human had popped the bubbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about what androids would maybe do to "disarm" a human. We don't have a strong bite, we aren't that fast, we aren't really strong in comparison, but we are intelligent and have extremely mobile fingers. 
> 
> Since we don't have wings, they clip our hands.


	6. Lovestruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900's handsome little critter is still terrified of him, but sometimes all what is needed is just a bit of love and care.

Another week went by and through RK900's tenacity, his human companion began to finally fill out its long shirt with a bit more body mass. The moment it understood that RK900 provided food every day at consistent times, it fell into an expectant routine. Even though RK900 would still not call it friendly or trusting. 

His companion slowly began to relax, especially when RK900 was not in its direct line of sight. RK900 left it in its nest and simply let it exist as it wanted, alone and safe as long as it needed. 

He noted that it slept a lot more than recommended. It was as if it wanted or maybe even needed to make good for the time it had been too stressed out to sleep at all. It clearly had been exhausted when RK900 took it in, so he decided to not disturb it. Still, he logged its abysmal sleeping pattern in the personal file he created for his own observations.

When he could be certain that it slept deep enough, RK900 sometimes sneaked to the nest just to observe it for a while. 

He always had to hold himself back from reaching out and touching it. 

It made the cutest noises while it slept. It twitched and sometimes even chattered. Dreams were such a foreign concept to RK900. Since all biological creatures seemed to have them in common, did a human dream up the same nonsensical adventures as a dog or a pigeon?

What could it be his handsome little critter was dreaming about?

RK900 made the error of getting distracted by his speculative software and went through so many unnecessary pre-constructions that time slipped by unnoticed. 

The human woke up and opened its eyes. 

It was like a hailstorm came down. 

Its eyes filled with water-based fluid even before it was fully aware. As it shot up from its nesting ground one of its fists clipped RK900's chin, almost breaking the fragile bones of its unresponsive index finger. 

Instantly it backed away, wide-eyed and fearful. And then it opened its mouth and cried. A horrible sound, wounded, angry, and horrified all at once. Its vitals were dangerously tumbling in different directions. 

Then RK900 made his next mistake.  
He stood up. 

The human threw itself backward and knocked its head hard enough against the wall to open a small wound. It ducked behind and between the many pillows in a desperate try to turn itself invisible. 

It was even too afraid to move and retreat to its usual hiding place under the bed. 

It used its arms to cover its head when it pressed its forehead into the blankets. It was in obvious fear of getting struck, cowering to protect its most vulnerable parts. It forced out sounds that made RK900's thirium pump malfunction and squeeze out of rhythm. 

RK900 felt so… awful. 

Usually he would leave it alone when the human was stressed out like that. Leave it to relax on its own terms. 

But now, he clearly couldn't just leave it like this. It was so agitated its breathing pattern fell flat and its fragile human heart was out of control. Biological creatures could die from extreme fear and stress responses…!

Additionally to that, RK900 also didn't want to. The sensitive creature was so afraid he would hurt it if it sometimes lashed out at him. And he wouldn't, of course not…!

While it wasn't nice to get hit and scratched, that seemed just a part of homing a creature RK900 had no way of communicating with. Sometimes RK900 would inevitably get things wrong and his little critter would be mad, but that was just… home life with a pet? 

RK900 began once more to make low, soothing noises while he slowly crawled up the bed. He made especially sure to not loom over his human. Still a step of distance away RK900 reached out without lifting his hand from the blankets. 

Gently he wiggled his fingers, caused silent tapping noises until his fingertips touched the human's bearded cheek. It flinched so strongly, it was like RK900 could feel the electric tension inside its flexing muscles. Wetly it sniveled into the blanket while its whole chest shook through its despair. It didn't open its eyes, still hiding between the pillows. 

RK900 imitated a steady stream of hopefully soothing sounds. While he made sure not to spook his human with sudden movements he curled his fingers and traced his knuckles with a bit more pressure along the little one's jaw bone. 

He stayed like this for long minutes until he felt the confidence to reach out and gently cover the human's head with his palm. His fingertips gently scratch along his human's scalp while he also made an assessment on the tiny bleeding injury at the back of its head. Thankfully the wound did not even bleed that much, but the bump would clearly hurt quite a bit in an hour or two. 

Like RK800's observations suggested him to do, RK900 went on to gently scratch slow and lazy circles into the delicate skin behind his human's ears and down its exposed neck. 

From then on, things evolved quite naturally. RK900 had already found lots of information about mammalian typical biological imperatives like bonding instincts and fight or flight responses. 

Isolated creatures searched instinctively for whatever steady source of reassurance they could find. Humans would even bond with other species. Like Henry clung to Sumo before RK800 adopted him. 

Touch starvation was another real thing humans could suffer from. So much even that they sometimes searched out negative attention, getting struck and hurt, because it was still better than not being noticed at all.  
This was also the reason so many of them acted out when stuffed into small cages and left to their own devices.

RK900 gave his best to not feel special when his human, after almost two hours of silent coaxing, finally huddled into his arms and ducked its head against his chest. The poor thing was so utterly starved for warm and gentle contact, it was willing to accept even RK900's touch and attention, even though it had been terrified by him for days. 

While its cute, little hick-ups slowed its formerly erratic breathing pattern it still kept on making those other miserable noises. 

They pained RK900 in a way he had been not prepared for. 

With barely any effort on his part RK900 finally moved his handsome little critter into his lap and gave it all the gentle pets and cuddles it yearned for. While he scratched along its neck, he kept on imitating Henry's idle chatter. 

He felt the moment the human fell asleep. 

When all of its muscles relaxed and its heart rate slowed down, RK900 stopped the noise and literally everything else he was doing. 

He did not move until three hours later his handsome little critter opened its eyes again. 

He still noticed the sudden spike in its vitals, but RK900's presence thankfully didn't trigger another panic response. 

When he prepared his companion another tray of fresh food RK900 decided to include some sweet berries and 300 grams of cooked and salted meat. Something special after an exhausting day.

The human ate just fine since RK900 knew how to encourage it. It gained weight, it looked healthy - but still, something seemed off. 

All the resources RK900 could gather about human nourishment requirements stated that humans generally were opportunistic omnivores. 

Still, his little companion never touched any sort of meat. 

EXTRA

Gavin didn't even truly realize that the bot was directing him, until he suddenly stood on the threshold of a tiled and narrow, windowless room he hadn't really taken notice of before. 

Visions of bloody handprints and icy water down his lungs filled his mind with an endless rustle of static noise.

He felt like he was not truly there when he rammed his shoulder into the android's chest, stemmed his heels into the ground and clawed at everything to get away.

The thing was so freakishly strong, it didn't even seem to be bothered. 

Gavin screamed and thrashed as it suddenly lifted his whole body with so much ease - able to break any of his bones like rotten twigs. 

It stuffed him into the basin without a single sound of exertion - and then it fixated his wrists. Gavin screamed. 

He couldn't stop. 

His lungs were burning, his heart was racing and he still couldn't stop. 

The mechanical monster motionlessly stared at him as if it analyzed the depth of his soul. As if it could see everything. Gavin struggled until his arms and shoulders burned. Until he could do nothing but shiver and wait. He wasn't strong enough to break the hold. 

"Yes."

Gavin's eyes snapped wide open and he almost sprained his neck from shooting around so fast. 

The android stared. Then it tilted its faceless white head. "Yes", it said once more. 

'Saying' was a generous assumption, though. The thing sounded like noises mashed together through a synthesizer, just resembling spoken words. 

Gavin gasped for breath. "Yes…?"

The android repeated once more. "Yes."

Always the same word and the same intonation. Gavin truly wasn't sure.

"Yes, what…?", he asked with his heart stuck in his throat. "Do you-… do you understand me…?"

"Yes."

"…Really?!"

"Apple."

…

Gavin stared. He blinked.  
Slowly he narrowed his eyes. "A loser says what?"

The faceless android slowly let go of his wrists. Its 'voice' sounded low and soothing. "I like dogs", it said. 

Gavin barked out a hot breath of strangled laughter. "Not wrong, I guess."

The bot made a noise that barely resembled spoken words at all. A hissing sound a real person would maybe make to attract a skittish animal. Gavin shuddered. 

"You don't understand anything I say, do you…?", Gavin asked.

The android chatted right back: "Vaccinate your children."

No.

It clearly did not.  
This one was just as stupid as the rest. 

But at least, Gavin thought and twitched out of the way as the bot calmly turned on a stream of astonishingly warm water, at least this one wasn't as cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin won't eat meat. He...hehe...hehehe.  
> Imagine why? lol

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't expect me to ever explain this lol


End file.
